Que facil eres tú
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: Misaki tiene que ir a estudiar, pero por culpa de Usagi san no lo deja ya que necesita inspiracion para sus historias BL utilizandolo para inspiración...tipo Lemon, Yaoi hard UsagixMisaki espero a que pasen y me dejen un lindo reviews :3


"Que fácil eres Tu"

luego de un día agotador en la universidad y en el trabajo, ambos se fueron al departamento de Usagi san para descansar... pero como siempre Usagi san, dejo muy desordenado el lugar...

-¡Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no soy tu empleado! –le frunce el seño-

-de lo mas calmado-yo nunca e dicho que tu eres mi empleado –le sonríe-

-como que no! siempre me haces limpiarte, cocinarte y lo peor es tener que ba...ba...bañarte!!!!

-pero igual admite que adoras bañarme y mucho mas cuando entras a la tina conmigo –le pone caritas picaras-

-¡no! es horrible, además tu me obligas!!- le frunce el seño y se sienta en el sillón-

-lo abraza por atrás-y si te diera una recompensa por todo lo que haces por mi? -le da un beso en la mejilla- sabes que esa es una oferta muy tentadora!! –le guiña un ojo-

-yo no quiero nada... solo quiero que me trates como lo que yo me merezco...y tampoco como un chico "rarito" -se levanta del sillón-

-Ooh vamos Misaki... -lo tira otra vez al sillón pero encima de el-no te enojes ya... no me gusta verte gruñón...-le empieza a subir la polera con una mano y con la otra le empieza a acariciar suavemente el estomago-vamos... quiero verte feliz...-le muerde tiernamente la oreja derecha-

-nooh! Usagi san nooh!! –se pone rojo como tomate y por los nervios trataba de escaparse de los brazos de Usagi san-

-no no no... tu no te escaparas...-toma a Misaki de una pierna para que no escape-

-qué me sueltes!!! además mañana tendré un examen!! –le pone carita triste-

-al diablo con tu examen, además siempre repruebas -se lo dice sarcásticamente-

-déjame bastado!! siempre me haces lo mismo!! y siempre te aprovechas de mi por ser mas pequeño que tu!! –le frunce el seño pero a la vez se sonroja-

-yo no me aprovecho de ti...-con una mano sujeta las dos manos de Misaki y con la otra le baja el cierre del pantalón a Misaki-

-como que no eres aprobechador?! déjame pervertido!!! hagas lo que hagas no lo hagas!!!!! –se mueve para todos lados-

-"hagas lo que hagas no lo hagas"? valga la redundancia, eso es tonto –le frunce el seño- los tontos son muy retontos... eso me molesta...

-bueno como yo soy tonto!!! me dejarías ir!! –con fe a que lo suelte-

-no... porque justamente ahora me caen bien los tontos...el especial a mi entupido preferido -le sonríe y toma a Misaki y lo tira al piso- hehe... ahora si que nos entenderemos!!! -se saca la camisa a la velocidad de la luz y se tira encima de Misaki- hehe...ahora si que nos entenderemos a la perfección!!! –le sonríe de una forma traviesa-

-nooh!!!!!!! -se trata de escapar pero....-

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que esta vez no huirás? -...lo había agarrado del pie- mmm.... sabes...es muy incomodo el suelo... mejor vamos a mi habitación... pero para evitar de que quieras huir otra vez...-toma a Misaki y se lo lleva en su hombro- hehe...ahora si -se lleva a Misaki y se pone a silbar para alegrar la situación-

-en el hombro de Usagi san- bajame! bajame!! BAJAMEE!!! -se pone a hacer un berrinche-

-me encanta cuando tu te pones revoltoso!!! le da un agarron-

-NII CHAN!!! porque a mi!!!!! ahora me van a violar!!! –colapsa-

-siempre dices que te voy a violar, pero siempre terminas preguntándome cuando será la otra ronda!! así que no te quejes!! –se ríe-

-nooh!!!! mentira!!!!! –se desespera aun más-

-hehe llegamos!!! -con una patada abre la puerta y lanza a Misaki a la cama-

-auch!!! eso me dolió bruto de mier....-mira a Usagi que se estaba sacando la camisa-que....que me vas a hacer!!!! –se sonroja y se altera-

-bwahahahaa!!!! -sin camisa se empieza a acercar a Misaki lentamente-

-se va alejando de el cada vez que el se acercaba- pe...pero Usagi san!! que no tienes que escribir una novela para mañana?! evitémonos esto por qué yo también tengo cosas que hacer!! -buscaba una excusa para liberarse-

-si, tienes razón... pero necesito inspiración para escribir, antes no puedo....-acorralo a Misaki en el rincón de su habitación-

-y porque no sales!!! Así tomaras inspiración!!!!! –desesperado en encontrar una buena excusa-

-no no nooh... tu serás mi inspiración...-empieza a tomar de las piernas a Misaki- tu serás mi MUSSA!!!

-que?! yo tu mussa!!! no puedo!! es un halago!! hehe pero nooh!!! yo nooh!!!! -siente como Usagi san le toca suavemente sus piernas-

-Ooh... si si sii!! tu lo serás!!! -le saca la polera a Misaki-

-alguien que me ayude!!!!!!! -siente como Usagi san le empieza a lamer y besar sus pectorales- u... Usagi san...-se puso a gemir-

-vez que si la pasaras bien? -toma la cara de Misaki y lo besa apasionadamente-

Empieza la pasión, pues porque Misaki -como siempre- se dejo llevar por la excitación que tiene cuando Usagi san lo toquetea

-u...Usagi san...no bajes!! por favor!! -se puso a gemir, y Usagi san con una mano lo sujetaba para que no escape y con la otra le desabrochaba el pantalón-

-Ooh por favor, deja de quejarte!! -le tapa la boca a Misaki-

-colapsa por lo que le hará-

-se ríe por las caras que le pone-

Cuando ambos cuerpos estaban ya desnudo, Usagi san toma con delicadeza y pasión a Misaki, en esos instantes ambos se estaban amando mutuamente aunque no se lo revelaran al otro... Usagi toma con sus manos a Misaki, los dos acorralados en una esquina de la habitación, Misaki estaba encima del cuerpo desnudo de Usagi san... y Usagi hizo un movimiento suave y penetra el cuerpo de Misaki lentamente para hache no sufriera

-ya hace bastante tiempo...que no sentía algo así....-gemía bastante, y también hacia unos movimientos pélvicos suaves para que no sufriera mucho Misaki-

En esos instantes era una pelea entre besos apasionados, mas besos y mas besos, -entre medio una gran cogida que hizo que Misaki gritara de dolor por la penetración- y otro beso...

-pegado en la pared-ya Usagi san... enserio tengo que ir a estudiar!!! -se lo decía entre cortado por lo cansado que estaba-

-tenia afirmado a Misaki por su trasero-que no te dicen... si oye, yo también tengo cosas que hacer... pero aun no quiero ir.... aun quiero estar aferrado a tu pequeño cuerpo -toma con fuerza a Misaki y le da "duro"-

-no Usagi san!!! detente!!!! ya me duele mucho!!!

-ese es el chiste...pero como te quiero tanto te dejare descansar...-se retira a Misaki de encima y lo deja entre medio de todos sus peluches de ositos-estas cómodo??

-si... -toma uno de los osos mas grandes y lo abraza con su cuerpo todo desnudo, y se queda dormido-

-se sienta al lado de Misaki-pero si es tan lindo él cuando duerme!!! -toma a Misaki y lo tiene entre sus brazos-

-Usagi san -menciono el nombre de Usagi en sus sueños quedando con una sonrisa tierna en la cara-

-Ooh dios.... tengo que hacerlo!!!!!

Con toda la pasión que tenia Usagi san hacia Misaki, lo tomo y lo sentó entre sus piernas, reviso si tenia las manos frías y como vio no las tenia... tanto

-despertando lentamente-Usagi san...puedes cerrar la ventana, me dio frió -mira para abajo- porque estoy desnudo? y donde se metió Usagi san? -siente que el esta sentado sobre algo duro y largo- aih...que demonios es esto?? -se pone a tocar que era y se da cuenta que estaba mojado y tibio- pero que es esta cosa?? –con carita de sueño pero a la vez sonrojo por no sabes que estaba tocando-

-se ríe-lo que sientes ahora soy yo que me erecte sobre ti –le sonríe-

-despierta de golpe- QUEEE!!!!!!

-le tapa la boca- ¿no grites bueno?

-por qué justamente a mi me tenia que pasar?!!!! -siente que le toca sus genitales con las manos muy frías- no me toques puerco de mierdaa!!!!!!!!!

-pero si es lo mas natural y divertido en que te haga esto –le sonríe inocentemente-

-no!!! que no lo hagas!!! -se pone a gritas desesperadamente-

-ya me hartaste... cállate!!!! -le pone un patito de hule en la boca-hehe perfecto

Como Usagi san le había tapado la boca a Misaki con un patito de hule, el alvino toma con una mano el miembro a Misaki, con la otra le Acaricio el estomago y empieza a besar el cuello de Misaki

-gemía en el momento en que le tocaban el miembro-

Ambos cuerpos desnudos estaban unidos por una penetración perfecta que le hizo Usagi san a Misaki, Usagi san le estaba haciendo el acto perfecto de la masturbación a Misaki, mientras que Misaki hacia unos movimientos leves para poder escaparse, pero porque lo traicionaron los nervios se rindió ante Usagi cuando lo estaba penetrando por atrás

-le susurra-vez que cuando tu estas en silencio, se aprecia mucho mas nuestro acto de amor mutuo?

Porque mierda siempre Usagi san se aprovecha de mí!!! porque no se busca a otro!!!! yo supuestamente soy un normalitoo!!! no un fletito.... ya seee!!! le preguntare por qué me hace esto!!! y si no me responde le insistiré... espero que no me responda de mala forma!!! -pensamiento de Misaki-

-muy nervioso-Usagi san...se que tu no estas conmigo porque yo soy el reemplazo de Nii san, pero quiero saber porque tu siempre te aprovechas de mí!! y por qué estas conmigo y no te buscas a otro como tu??!! -le pregunto entre cortado porque estaba gimiendo a la vez mientras lo masturbaban-

-pues veras Misaki, como veras... yo te....yo te....yo te amo y me gusta "aprovecharme" de ti, porque me gusta sentirte como si tu fueras parte de mi.... -lo besa y luego sigue con su acto de masturbación-

Dios mío... nunca había visto a Usagi san de una forma que él se me confesara sin un tono de burla o broma, por qué generalmente cuando me dice "te amo" luego se pone a reír y me dice "mentí"... y sigue toqueteándome como el quiere!!! pero esta vez esta hablando enserio...Ahhh...-suspira-, creo que tendré que decirle a Usagi san lo que realmente siento por él...-pensamiento de Misaki-

-Usagi...san…

-que sucede?? -sin parar-

-pues te quiero decir que...-siente que llego su punto máximo- aih nooh....-se pone súper rojo-

-que pasa!!! -se empezó a preocupar y a ir mas rápido-

-DETENTEE!!! voy a erectar sobre tu mano!!!!!!!! -gemía mucho mas por qué Usagi san iba mucho mas rápido-

-buuu... pensaba que me ibas a decir algo mucho mas importante!!! –le frunce el seño y sigue frotando y frotando-y que tiene su me erectas sobre mi mano?? total yo me erecte sobre ti y quedaríamos a mano así po -le sonríe y seguía mas, pero ahora intencionalmente-

-gimiendo-que...que asco!!! te...te matare!!! lo juro!!!!! -da un grito que le salio del alma y justo también erecta sobre la mano de Usagi san-

-vez que no es tan malo después de todo -lame la mano que Misaki le erecto-

-que asco!!!!!!! -se aleja un poco-

-pero si es tuyo po... quieres probar?? -se tira encima de Misaki y con su boca toda sucia con esperma lo besa introduciendo su lengua en la boca de Misaki-

Este mocoso al principio lo tenia que soportar por amor a Takahiro, pero ahora como convivo con él, lo conozco mejor y juego con él, mi amor cambio para mi mocoso, entupido, gritón, asquiento y exagerado Misaki -pensamiento de Usagi san-

-con delicadeza voltea a Misaki, quedando ambos cuerpos desnudos frente a frente- Misaki... yo te amó!!! -desliza una mano por el muslo de Misaki- di que tu me amas....-y con la otra le acaricia la cabeza-

-esa frase es tan complicada Usagi san…

-no lo es, es complicada para la persona que no siente lo mismo por la otra...-con sus dos manos toma el cuerpo de Misaki, lo pone en una posición perfecta y le dice nuevamente...- te amo...y ahora quiero sentir tu calor como si fuera de los dos...

-a que mierda te refieres?? -se urge un poco-que me vas a hacer?! –vuelve a colapsar-

-juju hay veras!!!

Usagi san tomo el cuerpo de Misaki, le abrió las piernas para que no se le dificultara tanto el acto respira profundamente y luego le introduce el pene en el ano de Misaki luego lo sacaba y luego lo volvía a repetir variadas veces, y lo curioso es que Misaki no alegaba... gritaba

-saltee de hay!!!!!! vete vetee!!!!-(se lo decía gimiendo pero igual Usagi no se retiraba de su acto-

-Ooh vamos... resiste!!!! -seguía y seguía-

-mierda mierdaa!!! nooh!!!!! -Usagi san se acerco a el y le da primero un beso simple y luego un beso mas apasionado... y eso que su boca aun seguía sucia con esperma de Misaki-  
-con todo lo que te hecho esta tarde creo que igual me merezco en que me digas un te amo

-te... te amo –refunfuñando-

-Te amo que!!! te amo perro!! te amo gato!! te amo que!!

-te amo Usagi san –se apena-

-hehe eso era todo lo que quería escuchar en que tu me dijeras -se detiene- se me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio nada de esto te hubiera pasado –se sonríe inocentemente- pero admite que fue muy divertido –se ríe y se levanta de la cama-

-no fue divertido maldito bastando –le frunce el seño- que no se vuelva a repetir -se queda profundamente dormido-

-suspira- bueno... no se volverá a repetir -se va de la habitación- mentí....este otro viernes le daré su segunda ronda hehe bueno...creo que ya reuní bastante inspiración!!! a trabajar!!!!

Porque demonios me tiene que pasar justamente a mi?! Porque? porque? PORQUE?! me da tanta rabia que me halla tocado todo esto a MI un sujeto que tiene un gran desorden mental!! Dios que te he hecho!!!! te juro que desde ahora en adelante todos los domingos iré a rezar a la misa!! Pero por favor!!! has que esto no me vuelva a pasar!!!! -pensamiento de Misaki-

Toda esa noche se la paso escribiendo su trabajo, la realizo según la inspiración que el reunió...después de todo, Misaki fue la mussa de Usagi san

{en la mañana siguiente}

-demonios, ayer no pude estudiar nada y por culpa de ese maldito Usagi san... lo juro por mis padres que están en el cielo que lo matare!!! -iba bajando las escaleras, cuando se da cuenta que había algo curioso encima de la mesa del comedor-y eso? que será?? -baja y toma lo que tan curioso le parecía, lo abre y se pone a leer... pero leyó esto...-

"Misaki se empezó a aprovechar de Akihiko, no me dejaba en libertad...no importaba cuantas veces le tenia que decir que tenia que ir a estudiar...el no me dejaba en libertad"

-¿pero que?? yo nunca me aproveche de él!!! fue él el que no me dejaba tranquilo!!!! -cambia de pagina y lee esto-

"...Misaki me acorralo en su habitación a oscuras, con una mano él me cubría la boca y con la otra me frotaba mis genitales, y como yo soy tan débil no podía defenderme, pero igual admito que lo amo mucho…"

-cierra el libro y lo hace mil picadillos- USAGI SAN!! otra vez me hiciste la misma!!!! intercambiaste los papeles!!! BASTARDO PERVERTIDOO!!!!! JURO KE TE MATAREE!!!!!!

-entra al departamento y ve a Misaki enojado- buenos días Misaki hehe, veo que ya leíste mi libro que me hice en la noche –con voz y cara pajera-

-claro que lo leí!! -los picadillos se los lanza por la cara- como pudiste escribir esta mierdaa?! si yo no fui quien hizo eso!!! fuiste tú!!! maldito pervertido!!!!!

-Ooh...detalles!!! detalles!!! –se ríe-

-nooh!!! los detalles apestan!!!! te arruinan la vida, como en mi maldito caso!!! un detalle me arruino mi vida!!! -se pone rudo al frente de Usagi san-

-no...los detalles son perfectos...como en mi precioso caso, tú eres el detalle mas grande que me halla pasado y me cambio toda la vida...por qué te amo Misaki -abraza a Misaki-

-le responde el abrazo con su cara muy sonrojada-

Porque demonios me tuve que enamorar de un grandísimo idiota como Usagi san?! eso siempre me lo pregunto...pero nunca consigo respuesta....bueno....-suspira- como es la vida...-pensamiento de Misaki-

hehe espero a que les halla gustado mi fiic Lemon de Junjou Romantica, la hice con mi pareja preferida :3 bueno, me despido atte.: la escritora pervertida //

espero que me dejen reviews


End file.
